A Look Into Viper\'s Past, Part One
by timva06
Summary: An idea from an RP I did with KS Claw, she asked me to write a story about it.. and here it is


Faster, and faster, looking back every so few minutes, almost free.... *BOOM*.. a loud crash, as   
now an unconcious Dr. Viper lays sprawled out on the pavement, not knowing of the metal pipe that he   
hit.   
A flashback.. occurring deep in his mind, put away from the pain he felt from it, coming back to   
him now, seeing his mother and sister, and even himself. All three kats, his mother Heather Purvis, his   
sister Jessica Purvis, and himself, Elrod Purvis, a young age of 10, holding close to his mother and   
sister, shivering in the pouring rain. "Mom, I'm cold!" the 7-year old Jessica cried. "I know, we all are   
sweety, mommy's looking for a place to stay for the night" Heather replied with a worried expression.   
  
Walking slowly, and coldly through woods, finally closing into an old abandoned broken down   
truck. Heather smiled, leading them to the truck. As they climbed in, the rusty doors screeched loudly,   
causing them to cringe, but not taking away the happiness, as they watch the rain being deflected by the   
windshield. They all fell into a deep sleep, the rain pattering against the windshield, a sort of comfort to   
them, as they huddle together, keeping each other warm for the night.   
  
Elrod woke up yawning, his eyes still half closed, his hands reaching out for his mother's, but   
there was nothing. He jumped out of the truck, wanting to see his mother or his sister just outside, but   
there was nothing, only the sounds of birds singing high in the trees. He began to worry, and started   
walking mindlessly throughout the woods, not certain where he was leading himself to.   
  
He walked for hours, his legs slowly getting tired, as he sits down on a tree stump to rest. He   
looked around his setting once more, seeing nothing but trees. "MOOOOM! WHERE ARE YOU!!!!????"   
he screamed at the top of his lungs, as his voice cracked, and he began to cry, his paws covering his   
face.   
A middle aged kat walked from the shadows of trees, and put his paw on Elrod's back. Elrod   
jumped from his touch, and looked up, hoping to see his mother. "Wh... who are you?" he asked scared.   
"My name's Dennis, I heard you crying from my place, and thought someone was hurt, are you OK?" the   
old kat said. "I can't find my mom!" Elrod said, crying again. "Shhh... it'll be alright, I'll take you home, it   
looks like ages since you've seen a bath.. and I'll give you some nice food, and a place to stay until we   
can find your mother" Dennis said with a smile.   
  
Elrod smiled, and followed him, with hope in his eyes, he walked with Dennis to his small cottage   
a quarter mile deeper into the woods. They were both greeted by an elderly she-kat folding clothes in the   
front yard. "Hi Dennis, glad to see you home... and who's this young man?" she said with curiosity. "I   
found him a little bit down in the woods, he was crying, and told me he lost his mother" Dennis replied.   
The she-kat frowned, and eyed Elrod shaking her head saying, "Before we do anything, you're going to   
get a bath, you're filthy" she commanded.   
  
Elrod didn't reply, and was led in by Dennis, who showed him the way to the bath. "You get   
cleaned up, and I'll look around for your mom, feel free to get as much food as you want, you need to get   
some meat on those bones" Dennis said with a smile, as he left. Elrod got into the bathtub, and rested   
his head on the top of the tub, closing his eyes, his mother's face being seen. He began to whimper to   
himself, tears falling into the tub.   
  
Later that night, Dennis, Elrod, and the she-kat sit at the table, eating dinner. Elrod scarfing down   
plate after plate without stopping. Dennis laughed, "looks like he's never seen food in his life". The   
she-kat smiled and continued eating. After Elrod finished dinner, Dennis went in to talk to him. "Well kid..   
I looked all around this afternoon, and didn't see any sign of your mother anywhere.. I'm gonna keep   
looking tomorrow, and I'm sure I'll find her soon." Elrod just nodded, and layed his head back on the   
pillow, falling asleep.   
  
That night, he dreamed of his mother and him, happily playing in the woods, running around,   
with his sister in the leaves, without a care in the world. He then woke up, and started to whimper once   
again, hiding his face in the pillow, wishing for his mother, holding his hands out, hoping that she would   
be there to grab hold, and make everything better again.   
  
Morning came slowly, and as he walked slowly into the kitchen, he was greeted with a great   
amount of pancakes, eggs, and bacon. He stared wide-eyed at them, and sat down, helping himself to a   
large amount. No one was there, he was left alone to himself, as the other two left to try to find his   
mother once again. He ate until his stomach nearly burst, and he went to lay on the couch, and read a   
magazine they had lying around.   
  
It wasn't very interesting to him, and he fell asleep on the couch, having yet another dream of his   
mother and him, her teaching him how to sew a blanket. He smiled in his sleep, and said out loud "I love   
you so much mom". He woke up shortly after, a brief tear coming from his eyes, as he wiped it away with   
his paw, and smiled, still a small amount of hope his mother would come back.   
  
Years past, and the couple decided to take Elrod in as their own, never truely giving up their   
search for his mother, but knowing in their hearts it was unlikely to ever see her again. Elrod always kept   
up his hope by thinking of her, keeping her in his mind, the thought of her coming back taking all the pain   
away.   
  
Viper then woke up his head pounding, as he lay on the pavement, his evilness leaving him just   
for that very moment, as he broke down and cried, wishing his mother was there, knowing she would   
make everything better again.   
  
  
  
  
This is not the end of the story, so if I left you hanging, you'll just have to wait until I feel like not   
being lazy and write again.


End file.
